


Together?

by brucewaysne



Series: DCU Group Chats [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Can be read as stand alone, F/F, M/M, Protective Barry Allen, mom friend!dick, this is essentially gonna be birdflash pining over each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaysne/pseuds/brucewaysne
Summary: westbeast: here it is, these are my excuse for friendsPun Machine: hi everyone!!!Coriander: hello Richard!Pun Machine: dick is finearse: this is already heading the wrong wayThis picks up after chapter 10 of 4am Texts, Beer and Glasses but you don't need to read the story to understand this one.





	1. Chapter 1

_westbeast_  added _Pun Machine_ to « #heretofuckshitup » at 10:49pm.

 

 **westbeast** : here it is, these are my excuse for friends

 **Pun Machine** : hi everyone!!!

 **Coriander** : hello Richard!

 **Pun Machine** : Dick is fine

 **arse** : this is already heading the wrong way

 **Pun Machine** : it’s my nickname actually

 **arse** : well look at that, we match already

 **westbeast** : guys at least introduce yourselves

 **arse** : i’m roy

 **westbeast** : who you’ve seen in chemistry, he was the guy sleeping in the corner

 **Pun Machine** : oh right

 **Coriander** : I am Kori! we only talked briefly today unfortunately!

 **Pun Machine** : glowing red hair, yes?

 **westbeast** : don’t get carried away

 **Athena** : idk if you guessed, but it’s me, donna

 **Pun Machine** : i had guessed, the goddess name kind of gave it away

 **arse** : this guy has been here for 15 seconds and he’s already flirted with two people how???

 **westbeast** : you should take lessons

 **arse** : fine by me

 **Pun Machine** : uh that wasn’t flirting!! it’s just because when she sat next to me in english she kept going on about greek mythology

 **Athena** : my name IS troy after all

 **Coriander** : Roy be nice! Dick is new and we should welcome him in a friendly way :)

 **westbeast** : kori you say the best things but unfortunately reasoning doesn’t work on roy

 **arse** : garth would back me up on this

 **westbeast** : speaking of which? where are rachel and garth??

 **Pun Machine** : even more people?

 **Athena** : they’re not that bad

 **westbeast** : eh they kinda are but you’ll be fine

 **Deadly Sin** : somebody said my name.

 **westbeast** : see that’s rachel

 **Pun Machine** : hi rachel!

 **tonardo** : can’t tell if you’re a dude or not

 **arse** : aaaand that’s garth

 **westbeast** : yall are so rude INTRODUCE yourselves and say HI

 **Deadly Sin** : hi pun machine person i’ve never heard of before in my life

 **tornado** : hello

 **westbeast** : not much better

 **Athena** : you’re not very good at introducing people either

 **Athena** : this is dick grayson, 17 years old, just joined the school, has five classes with wally west, probably eats cereals for dinner

 **Pun Machine** : *whispers* …holy shit i actually do

 **tornado** : i’m not sure if i should be worried or impressed by how social you’re being considering some red head you've met 3h ago forced you to join a chat made of 50% asocial people and 50% rude people

 **arse** : and you’re a special case as in the only one thats fits in both categories perfectly

 **Deadly Sin** : true story

 **Deadly Sin** : on the seventh day god said ‘let there be sass’ but the universe didn’t understand if he said ‘sass’ or ‘ass’ so then roy harper was created

 **Pun Machine** : he seems nice

 **arse** : i am!! nice!!

 **Coriander** : yes you are, Roy :)

 **arse** : thanks kori

 **Coriander** : so Dick! I googled your name

 **Deadly Sin** : (don’t worry it’s not that creepy, she’s weird sometimes but she’s pretty so it’s fine)

 **Pun Machine** : right

 **westbeast** : don’t scare him away guys

 **Coriander** : and it says you have recently been adopted by the Wayne family?

 **Athena** : what the hell?

 **Pun Machine** : oh yeah about that

 **Pun Machine** : that was like three weeks ago

 **westbeast** : seriously, none of you knew? don’t you ever watch the news or something?

 **tornado** : I can’t be bothered to find out what my mother does in the day, go figure if I’ll watch the news about the world

 **westbeast** : hopeless… you all are hopeless…

 **westbeast** : this is what i meant by asocial and rude btw

 **Pun Machine** : so anyways

 **Pun Machine** : i was in an orphanage until then and freaking bruce wayne used to visit a lot

 **Pun Machine** : and he was waiting to be legal to "adopt" one of us but it was really to give us an opportunity in life yknow

 **Deadly Sin** : holy shit

 **Pun Machine** : so he took me in with and Tim and Jason who also go this school now btw

 **westbeast** : i wanna meet them!!

 **Pun Machine** : sure but Tim is shy and Jason just… doesn’t like people

 **Athena** : does that mean Bruce Wayne is like… your dad?

 **Pun Machine** : ugh no that would be weird, he’s like four years older than me only

 **Athena** : so… big brother?

 **Pun Machine** : i guess although that could be weird too considering i made him sign a poster of him i had where he is literally shirtless when i was like 13

 **tonardo** : you’re one of those people then

 **Deadly Sin** : the gay ones?

 **Pun Machine** : no

 **westbeast** : no?

 **Pun Machine** : not exactly

 **Deadly Sin** : too bad, me and west could have used another member to our gay community

 **Athena** : we don’t have to talk about this it’s awkward

 **Coriander** : yes we should not be invading Dick’s privacy when he is the newest here

 **westbeast** : listen to kori the voice of reason

 **Athena** : or listen to Athena, the GODDESS of war and WISDOM

 **arse** : …do you guys think we should tell her her real name is donna?

 **tonardo** : you mean to tell me YOUR real name is not arse?

 **arse** : so first of all screw you

 **arse** : second of all

 **arse** : there is not a second of all because i’m tired and i don’t have time for this

 **Deadly Sin** : it’s only 11pm and he’s tired

 **Deadly Sin** : you’re weak roy harper

 **arse** : it's not easy being a student that doesn't study

 **westbeast** : dick do you remember where i told you that we all meet up at school in the morning?

 **Pun Machine** : yup

 **westbeast** : cool so guys tomorrow wait for everyone before going to class okay? this way y’all can properly meet dick

 **Coriander** : noted!

 **Deadly Sin** : I can’t wait to properly meet dick

 **Deadly Sin** : not sure I’m gonna like it though, I tried once and it wasn’t tasty

 **arse** : RAVEN THE SAVAGE OMG

 **wesbeast** : guys cmon

 **tornado** : sorry dick but we’re all children here and you can’t escape this

 **Pun Machine** : have you seen my username?

 **Pun Machine** : i don’t mind at all, i like seeing which people can come up with the funniest jokes

 **Deadly Sin** : it’s on fuckers

 **arse** : i’m gonna win

 **Coriander** : I’m confused

 **Coriander** : what are we playing?

 **Deadly Sin** : we’re playing "who can say the funniest puns regarding dick’s name"

 **Athena** : what a bunch of children i’m friends with

 **Athena** : i miss Vic, he was the only one on my intellectual level

 **westbeast** : hey i’m not playing the game either!

 **Athena** : that’s just because you wanna make a good impression, don’t deny it

 **westbeast** : i’m just being NICE

 **arse** : then why don’t you ever play nice with the rest of us?

 **westbeast** : because you all suck

 **arse** : so

 **arse** : many

 **arse** : puns

 **arse** : to make

 **Pun Machine** : you guys are quite the group of friends

 **westbeast** : that’s why i forced you to join us, i was hoping you could save me from all this

 **tornado** : and in the end you just dragged yourself deeper into hell

 **Coriander** : i’m trying to keep up with this conversation but it is late and i’m tired

 **Coriander** : goodnight everyone!!!

 **Athena** : goodnight!

 **Pun Machine** : goodnight :)

 **Deadly Sin** : see you tomorrow

 **westbeast** : night kori!

 **tornado** : night

 **Deadly Sin** : do yall notice how normal everyone acts around kori?

 **arse** : we’re all afraid 

 **Deadly Sin** : i ain’t afraid of shit mr. arse

 **arse** : really?

 **arse** : not even a deadly sin like a small crush?

 **Athena** : ROY we said we wouldn’t talk about this

 **Deadly Sin** : what the hell

 **arse** : come on everyone knows

 **Pun Machine** : well for starters i don’t

 **Athena** : Kori and Garth don’t know 

 **Athena** : and neither does Rachel obi

 **Deadly Sin** : ??? 

 **westbeast** : sleep now, worry later 

 **Pun Machine** : well goodnight then!!

 **Deadly Sin** : no.

 **Deadly Sin** : don’t just leave after saying THAT

 **Deadly Sin** : Donna?????

 **Deadly Sin** : DONNA.

 **Deadly Sin** : i hate you all.

 **arse** : we hate you too :)

 **arse** : just wanted to say that, ok bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! What do you guys think? I'm still unsure about what to do with Roy in terms of relationship, I'm thinking either with Donna or Jason because he is my precious son and he deserves to be happy okay. All the characters here are juniors and I will introduce the rest later on...
> 
> Pun Machine - Dick  
> westbeast - Wally  
> Athena - Donna  
> arse - Roy  
> coriander - Kori  
> Deadly Sin - Raven  
> tornado - Garth


	2. Chapter 2

« #heretofuckshitup » at 17:36pm.

 

 **Athena** : Roy i can’t believe you

 **Athena** : it’s been ONE week since fall break and you’re already skipping school again

 **arse** : dude it was one day chill

 **Athena** : what do you even do when you skip school

 **Athena** : today you literally only had like two lessons you could’ve just showed for 3h then gone home

 **arse** : gee why you so mad

 **tornado** : because you left her alone during history

 **arse** : ah man i thought i’d dropped that

 **Pun Machine** : to answer your previous question, i know what he does when he skips school

 **Deadly Sin** : how tf would you kno that.

 **Pun Machine** : because

 **Pun Machine** : he hangs out

 **Pun Machine** : with

 **Pun Machine** : Jason

 **Deadly Sin** : i like how you paused between texts to build up the suspense

 **westbeast** : wait you mean your Jason???

 **Pun Machine** : i mean he’s not mine, i don’t want any credits for his personality that’s all on Bruce

 **Athena** : harper you have other friends? that are not us?

 **arse** : it’s literally one person and not even a friend, just chill

 **Deadly Sin** : ew are you sleeping together

 **arse** : jesus NO

 **arse** : where’s kori? she would save me from this

 **coriander** : right here! just watching events unravel :)

 **Athena** : savage

 **arse** : well i guess the era of red heads sticking together has ended

 **westbeast** : you ended it bitch

 **arse** : do you realize what you’ve done dick

 **Pun Machine** : your insults are so cute

 **Pun Machine** : oh man

 **Pun Machine** : you meant it as my name didn’t you? neverminddd

 **Deadly Sin** : i love this guy, he just makes fun of himself 24/7

 **tornado** : can you children behave and focus on more important things

 **arse** : thank you

 **tornado** : so are you actually sleeping with him? be honest

 **arse** : no what THE

 **arse** : JESUS FUKC YOU GUYS IM LEAVNIG

 **coriander** : we’re just teasing!

 **Pun Machine** : guys i got some answers out of Jay

 **Pun Machine** : so three things happened: 1) they smoked and Jay stole three cigs from Roy

 **Pun Machine** : 2) Roy stole Jay’s history notes

 **coriander** : is this how boys flirt?

 **arse** : kori NO

 **Pun Machine** : and 3) Jay asked you a question about your course or whatever and apparently you gave him an answer he pretended to understand

 **westbeast** : oh, tell jason not to be worried when that happens, we do it all the time

 **tornado** : yeah he just had to nod and smile and it’ll do the trick

 **arse** : i can read this, you know that right??

 **westbeast** : *nods*

 **tornado** : *smiles*

 **Deadly Sin** : roy is a complicated person to keep up with, kinda like human’s maximum concentration time you know? after 25 minutes your brain stops processing

 **Athena** : just like we all know kori and roy secretly braid each other’s hair

 **arse** : you lack proof

 **Athena** : you lack credibility

 **arse** : do you see why i make new friends

 **coriander** : you would still keep me as friends though, yes?

 **arse** : i

 **arse** : uh

 **arse** : i mean ye a gh

 **westbeast** : that was a very pained ‘yeah’

 **arse** : :((

 **Deadly Sin** : has anyone ever been able to say no to kori or is that just a myth?

 **tornado** : my money is on the latter

 **Pun Machine** : i have yet to try

 **Athena** : you know what i just realized

 **Athena** : my sister is best friends with your bruce

 **Pun Machine** : truuu

 **Athena** : more like weeeird

 **westbeast** : my cousin is basically best buddies with VIC by now soo

 **Pun Machine** : who is this vic exactly

 **tornado** : he was a guy who used to hang out with us in primary school but then he skipped a grade and now he’s graduated and off to uni while we’re still stuck here

 **Pun Machine** : you’ve known each other since primary school?

 **tornado** : me, wally, donna and roy yes, then the lesbian couple tagged along

 **Deadly Sin** : we’re not 

 **Deadly Sin** : stfu garth

 **coriander** : then you came along!

 **Pun Machine** : i still feel out of place about one thing though

 **Pun Machine** : you all have badass usernames like you’re ready for war meanwhile i’m here like, hello, yes, my name is pun machine how can i help you

 **arse** : are you fucking kidding me, my name here is literally ass

 **Pun Machine** : i appreciate the support

 

* * *

 

 _Pun Machine_ to _westbeast_ at 01:59am.

 

 **Pun Machine** : wally?

 **Pun Machine** : i’m not calling because i don’t want to risk waking you

 **Pun Machine** : well if you’re sleeping i’m just gonna talk on my own and you read this in the morning then

 **westbeast** : dick are you okay?

 **Pun Machine** : oh hi

 **Pun Machine** : i’m fine

 **westbeast** : can’t sleep?

 **Pun Machine** : yes actually

 **westbeast** : well what do you want to talk about?

 **Pun Machine** : sorry, did i wake you up?

 **westbeast** : nah man it’s fine

 **westbeast** : so do you want to talk about something specific? as in what’s keeping you up this late on a school night or do you just want to talk about the weather or whatever because either is totally cool and up to you

 **Pun Machine** : ughh it’s nothing, mostly

 **westbeast** : mostly?

 **Pun Machine** : i mean i’m just still adjusting, you could say

 **Pun Machine** : the manor’s my first home and it’s just… so big

 **Pun Machine** : i’m still used to the small confined rooms shared with five other boys i guess

 **westbeast** : yeah

 **westbeast** : i mean it’s a big changed, you’re definitely gonna need more time than you thought you would have needed

 **Pun Machine** : right

 **westbeast** : right

 **westbeast** : do you want me to call you?

 **Pun Machine** : no that’s fine

 **Pun Machine** : let’s just talk about whatever until i start drifting off

 **Pun Machine** : i mean if that’s okay with you

 **westbeast** : of course it’s fine, i’m actually good at this, i used to do the same with barry and sometimes donna when things were difficult at home

 **westbeast** : so

 **westbeast** : dude i just started this awesome tv show you sooo have to start watching


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunkunness. jealousy? if you squint? and donna being a good friend ofc.

« #heretofuckshitup » at 18:57pm.

 

 _tornado_ changed the name to « #squad ».

 

 **Athena** : i thought we collectively agreed this was a terrible name

 **Deadly Sin** : ^^^^

 

 _tornado_ changed the name to « Fuck Girls ».

 

 **Athena** : keep trying, maybe you’ll get there someday

 **Deadly Sin** : don’t be salty just because i get more p****y than you do

 **Pun Machine** : so rachel is a savage huh

 **westbeast** : you have no idea man

 **coriander** : guys!!! the party is tonight!!!

 **tornado** : what

 **Deadly Sin** : what party

 **Athena** : i TOLD you about it

 **arse** : oh fuck i forgot that was tonight

 **tornado** : ah same

 **Deadly Sin** : i literally don’t remember ever being told about that

 **Athena** : you all are so lame how can you forget about a damn party

 **westbeast** : you forced us to be friends remember

 **Athena** : i did NOT

 **arse** : you sat us (me, walls, garth btw) down and said ‘you all are my friends now’ and proceeded to force us to follow you everywhere by grabbing us by the necks

 **arse** : we were six years old at the time

 **Athena** : i was being nice

 **tornado** : all my memories from kinder garten are a blur

 **Deadly Sin** : at 6 you’re not in kinder garten anymore

 **tornado** : my point exactly

 **coriander** : back to the topic

 **coriander** : i am picking up donna, who else needs a ride?

 **arse** : me!!!!

 **Deadly Sin** : and me

 **arse** : can i driveeee

 **Athena** : no i will because i'm the only one with an ACTUAL LICENSE. y’all, be ready in 1h, we need to start going there early in case i get us lost

 **Deadly Sin** : sweet jesus she always gets us lost

 **coriander** : not always! i mean except for that one time where we ended up in a ditch for four hours, that was unpleasant

 **tornado** : UNPLEASANT my ass, do you remember how embarassing it was to asl fucking ARTHUR to get us out?

 **westbeast** : oh god i’d forgotten about that

 **Pun Machine** : please do tell

 **coriander** : arthur is garth’s scary relative

 **Deadly Sin** : he doesn’t even know how they’re related and he only sees him once a year at christmas and shits his pants at every interaction

 **tornado** : ok that’s a little exaggerated… i’m just not sure how much he knows about me… and he suspicuously looks like he knows enough to send me to jail if i so much as annoy him

 **Pun Machine** : um is he your grandfather???

 **tornado** : he’s in college

 **Pun Machine** : well that’s good for him, if he didn’t get the chance to go earlier

 **tornado** : as in he is five years older than me and not my grandfather oh my god

 **Pun Machine** : oh thank god, i was imagining a 73 year old pulling a car out of a ditch and i couldn’t figure out how to make it scientifically possible in my head… anyway

 **coriander** : anyway indeed… you should not be texting and get prepared instead!

 

* * *

 

« Fuck Girls » at 02:04am.

 

 _tornado_ sent an image.

 

 **westbeast** : who is that?

 **westbeast** : oh

 **Deadly Sin** : what the fuck. what the fuck

 **Athena** : ??????,,ohMY GOD

 **tornado** : shuy

 **tornado** : shh!yy

 **tornado** : sHIITTE

 **tornado** : i meant to send it to donna only fucCKKSK

 **Athena** : oh man 

 **Athena** : that is very bad

 **Deadly Sin** : wait why only donna

 **Deadly Sin** : you only send gossip to donna? you bitch

 **tornado** : fuck id k too hmgoood

 **Athena** : where the fuck is roy? he could fuck up worse than you and make your fuck up go unnoticed

 **tornado** : that’s very cold but good idea thanks

 **Deadly Sin** : he fucked off with dick’s brother

 **tornado** : fuck dick??? oh my god he’s gonna KILL ME

 **tornado** : and KORI fuck

 **Deadly Sin** : if you make her cry i will kill you

 **Athena** : guys we need a back up plan

 **tornado** : where’s wally??

 **Athena** : oh fucK waLLY oh this is so fucked up, i’m gonna go find him you guys come up with something 

 **tornado** : donna you’re the only sober one, do. not. go.

 **tornado** : ughhh. rach, how do i explain having taken a pic of drunk dick and kori making out?

 **Deadly Sin** : well tbh it could have easily been mistaken for a whale and pineapple tree make out so you could use that

 **tornado** : literally

 **tornado** : what the fuck did you just say

 **Deadly Sin** : i may be a little drunk? you can’t tell because i’m so good a drunk texting haha

 **tornado** : actually your ‘haha’ gave it away. you never laugh

 **tornado** : and you 100% didn’t laugh while typing it

 **Deadly Sin** : tru tru, let’s see how the rest of the night goes

 

* * *

 

 _Athena_ to _westbeast_ at 02:26am.

 

 **Athena** : west

 **Athena** : where are you

 **westbeast** : i’m in the bathroom

 **Athena** : come out

 **westbeast** : i am peeing

 **westbeast** : in the bathroom

 **Athena** : no you’re not

 **westbeast** : yes i am

 **westbeast** : bc im in the bathrmm

 **Athena** : i can’t come get you because it’s the men’s so just come out okay?

 **westbeast** : i want to homeeee

 **Athena** : then come. out.

 **westbeast** : i do not want to face thr worldf

 **Athena** : so you’re a melodramatic drunk, huh

 **Athena** : you’ve never been drunk before so we put bets on it

 **Athena** : i had gone for ‘extremely horny’ but close enough i guess

 **Athena** : anyway are you still in there

 **westbeast** : dick just entered the bathroom

 **westbeast** : he’s throwing up in the stall next to mine

 **Athena** : come out before he notices you’re rIGHT there

 **westbeast** : okok i’m out where are you? donna he actually looked really sick

 **Athena** : yeah well evidently from his recent decisions he’s a lot drunker than you so

 **Athena** : don’t worry, garth will take care of him and rachel is with kori atm

 **westbeast** : and roy?

 **Athena** : roy?

 **Athena** : of CRAP ROY why do i keep forgetting people????

 **Athena** : ughh right now the situation is we don’t know where he is 

 **Athena** : more accurately none of us has seen him since five minutes after we arrived

 **westbeast** : were all horrible ppoellp and we cant get durnk ever again

 **Athena** : we’ll find him

 **Athena** : can you type people correctly though

 **westbeast** : peolpiu

 **westbeast** : pkupplle

 **westbeast** : eofe

 **westbeast** : donna im sorrydont tortue me me fingers are tiredd im drunk. i bye

 **Athena** : we’re literally standing next to each other so we can stop texting now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the jayroy is gonna be veeeery sloooow built, so don't get too excited haha. again sorry for the long wait!


End file.
